


A Softer Sea

by Sundown



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundown/pseuds/Sundown
Summary: a very, very small look at why namine draws herself with her eyes closed.





	A Softer Sea

"Axel," Naminè interrupts the silence in the white room, setting her crayon down.

"Hm?" he turns his head to give her his attention, having been distracted by the drawings she had littered around the room. A desperate attempt to bring color into her small, bland prison. He continues looking at her, but she doesn't say anything more, her head bowed. "What's up?" he tries again, encouraging her.

"...What color are my eyes?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper. Axel's caught off guard, confused. It strikes him as... well, a dumb question, but a slow, dawning realization falls on him. _Poor kid_. 

"You don't know?" he asks, regardless if he knew the answer. Naminè grabs her sketchbook for comfort, clutching it to her chest as she shrinks with embarrassment, shaking her head. Axel walks over to the table she sat at, and Naminè peeks up to watch his slender fingers sift through her coloring tools.

"Here." Axel places a crayon in front of her, pushing the rest aside. She puts her sketchbook down slowly, hesitantly taking the crayon in her hand. The label was printed neatly on the side: 'Baby Blue.' 

"Axel, um," she stutters a bit, seeking for the right words to respond with. "Baby blue?"

"Yup. Pretty nice color. Do you like it?"

Naminè strokes the tip of the crayon against the paper in front of her experimentally, recognizing it as a softer shade of the sky, or maybe the sea. Things that spoke of a freedom she had no way of knowing. 

"Yes... it's very pretty." 

Axel has something resembling a smile. Maybe if he had a heart, he could call it fondness.

"Yeah, your eyes. They are."

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely platonic. My Naminé loving friend has some neat evidence that Naminé probably has no idea what she looks like to other people, and I want so badly for Axel to see her as a friend, too.
> 
> "Baby Blue" was chosen here because my friend suggested it, and it's way prettier than KH's twenty characters with the same bright, bold blue :(.


End file.
